


Don't Know How We Got Here But I Like It

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Slytherin!Akaashi, Slytherin!Futakuchi, Slytherin!Oikawa, Slytherin!Semi, Soul Bonds Au, can i make that a tag?, gryffindor!bokuto, gryffindor!kuroo, oikawa is thirsty for beautiful people, slytherin!daishou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Oikawa is trying to study for a test and is being distracted by the beauty that is Akaashi Keiji. But they were supposed to study with the Slytherin Prince, Semi, weren't there?Fluff. A bit of angst? I don't know if that counts. It's not, I apologize. I can only write fluff. This is in the same 'universe' as my other fic, "We Did What? And to Whom?" but you don't necessarily have to read that one to understand this one.





	Don't Know How We Got Here But I Like It

Tooru was slowly dying. He was only trying to study, why did he have to be so distracted? It wasn't his fault he was friends with a gorgeous boy. Well, technically it was his fault because he had said to himself that he was going to surround himself with beautiful people his first year, and here he was. Of course, he had had to wait a year before Akaashi joined Hogwarts, but it was well worth the wait. The fact that Akaashi Keiji continued to be friends with him even though he knew about Tooru's wicked tendencies. But one beauty wouldn't be a problem, it was because he was also friends with the Slytherin prince, Semi Eita. The prince had a way of making a person feel bad about themselves without even trying, it was amazing. Tooru had admired him since their first year, and the fact that he had grown up to be such a bombshell just made Tooru happy. It at least made his desire to be surrounded by beautiful people content.

But back to the problem at hand. He was trying to study for a huge Arithmancy test, but he kept getting distracted by Akaashi's eyelashes. Why did they have to be so long? And the fact that they were sitting next to a window in the library that let the sun shine to accentuate those eyelashes was just unfair.

"Are you actually going to get any work done, Oikawa-san?" Akaashi's almost monotone drawl was punctuate with a slight smirk. The other boy belonged in Slytherin, like himself, and it always surprised him that they got along so well. He was sure that Akaashi would hate him because of his habit of picking a person apart at the seams before ripping into them verbally, but if anything, the other boy usually laughed. That was how the two met Semi as well, during one of Tooru's verbal spats towards a hotheaded Gryffindor with too much testosterone to be healthy.

"When I have you distracting me, Kei-chan, it's nearly impossible to work~." It was only during his blatant times in flirting was there ever a hint of reaction from Akaashi. This was usually seen as slight blushes or the boy ducking his head down to hide his smile. This was a time where both happened. Tooru was completely enthralled.

"Where is Semi-san?" That made Tooru pause, because Akaashi was right, they had planned on meeting the other Slytherin in the library to study, but the boy was nowhere to be found. The last Tooru had seen of him was in the common room where he had been speaking with Daishou Suguru. What Semi saw in the other seventh year Slytherin was a mystery to him, he was by no definition a beauty like the three of them were. That may have been blatant selfishness on Tooru's part, or bigheadedness; calling himself a beauty, but it was true. He prided himself on maintaining a beautiful image, and he knew that Semi did the same; whereas Akaashi was just beautiful with no work put in, which irritated both of the other Slytherins greatly. But that was no matter.

"That is very true, Kei-chan~. Ei-chan still hasn't shown up. I wonder where he could be~." Tooru could practically hear the eye roll that Akaashi produced. He loved how sassy the sixth year was, especially with his upperclassmen. That probably had more to do with the fact that Akaashi had been childhood friends with one of the Gryffindor hotheads, Bokuto Koutarou. Apparently he and Kuroo Tetsurou had somehow soul bound themselves to Daishou Suguru, so that was amusing if nothing else. 

Once again, being brought back to the actual current problem, Tooru wondered where Semi had gone off to. Surely he couldn't spend that much time with Daishou, could he? 

"We should go look for him, it's the only thing to do~." Tooru's statement was met with a look of disapproval.

"You just don't want to study." Not only was he absolutely right, he also just couldn't concentrate with the beauty both around him and missing. They needed to find Semi quick. He stuck his tongue out at Akaashi in a teasing manner.

"You may be right, Kei-chan~!" And with that, he banished his books and papers back to his dorm room and got up from the table. Akaashi followed him out of the library and they started their way towards the Slytherin dorms. Before they could get past the potions classroom though, they were stopped in the corridor by Futakuchi Kenji.

"Oi. You guys should find Semi-san. He seemed upset." Tooru was instantly blaming Daishou, since that was who he had seen him with last.

"Do you know why, Futakuchi-san?" That was Akaashi, ever the polite sixth year, even to his fellow year mates.

"How many times have I told you to call me Kenji? And no, I only saw him upset and making his way towards the Great Hall." Futakuchi was an interesting Slytherin, he always thought every problem was the end of the world, unlike Tooru, who just thought the world revolved around him.

"You will have to once more, thank you Futakuchi-san." 

"Bye-bye Ken-chan~" The sixth year scowled for a split second before nodding to Tooru respectfully. It was always a chore getting used to the way Tooru treated everyone, it seemed. He thought it suited him just fine, so why change it? By the time they had turned around and gotten halfway towards the Great Hall, Akaashi stopped.

"You think he went to the kitchens, Oikawa-san? If he was upset he might have gone to get a snack." Akaashi had a great point, and Tooru told him this. The sixth year nodded before changing directions slightly. They came across the certain portrait of fruit and briefly wiggled his fingers on the pear. The portrait opened to reveal the kitchens. Akaashi was correct, they found Semi with a bowl of chips.

"Ei-chan, what's wrong?" Semi looked surprised to see the two of them. He looked a bit guilty though too, Tooru wanted to find out what was the matter quick.

"Tooru...Keiji...Did you two hear what happened to Daishou?" Akaashi was already nodding from where he stood beside Tooru.

"Yes, he and two Gryffindors are soul bonded. Daishou is very nervous about what it means. I didn't know you were so invested in their plight, Semi-san."

"If I didn't know any better, Ei-chan, I would say you were jealous of Sugu-chan." Semi's head shot up from where he had been looking down at the bowl in his hands. Did Tooru hit the nail on the head?

"That isn't it at all! I got to thinking, if it could be so easy for Daishou to randomly become bonded to two random people, how easy would it be for you two to slip from my grasp." Semi seemed to realize exactly it was that he said, because he lifted a hand to hide the flush in his cheeks. Tooru was surprised though, had he not been the only one who had wanted to anchor down the two beauties to himself? Akaashi looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

"That just makes me nervous for the same reason, but with the two of you." Now Akaashi was saying that he was in the same boat as well! Tooru couldn't believe the turn of events that today took. One moment he's trying to study for an Arithmancy test, the next his beautiful friends are talking about not wanting to lose each other to a soul bond to other people! Soul bonds were weird.

"Ei-chan, does that mean you want to be soul bonded to Kei-chan and I?" Semi immediately dropped his hand and looked square into Tooru's eyes.

"I would never take the option of leaving away, Tooru. I just wanted to wallow in my misery for a bit." Tooru snorted at the blatant agreement in those words. He didn't say he didn't want to be, he just didn't want to force them.

"There are ways of making sure you won't lose us without having to be soul bonded, Semi-san." Akaashi's retort was exasperated at best.

"Yeah, Ei-chan! Why not just say you want to be boyfriends with us~?" He observed Semi get even more red, his bowl of chips forgotten in his lap.

"Well, what if I do want to be boyfriends! What then!" This was the first time he had seen Semi so worked up. Clearly the situation with Daishou was eating at him more than they were aware.

"I can't speak for Kei-chan, but I'm always willing to be boyfriends with you~." He glanced at Akkashi, and the sixth year was nodding.

"I also would like to date you, Semi-san." A look of wonder was on Semi's face now, clearly he didn't see this route being a foreseeable one. Clearly he had expected the two of them to not want to date him, or even be angry with him for thinking about it. 

"I would like to clarify, Kei-chan, that I would be willing to be in a polyamorous relationships between the three of us." Akaashi was already nodding along with Tooru's addition.

"I would also be willing to date the two of you at the same time." Semi seemed to be at a loss for words.

"You..would like to date me? Both of you?"

Tooru scoffed, an undignified sound that didn't make him sound attractive at all, "Of course we would. The question is now, Ei-chan, do you want to date the both of us?"

Semi was already nodding before Tooru had finished his question, "I do want to. I want you both."

His blatant admission made Tooru flush slightly, and he could clearly see the blush on Akaashi's cheeks as well.

"Well, we have our answer then, Kei-chan." This was a turn of events that Tooru could not have anticipated. When he woke up this morning, he was only focused on being able to study with his friends in the library, not with finding out his two friends were willing to date each other, himself included in that. It was all because of Daishou, Tooru admitted. That snake and his two lions. Surely if those three could set aside the animosity they had, the three Slytherins could date? But he couldn't really compare the two to each other. One relationship was borne from the mistakes of the two Gryffindors while his own soon-to-be relationship had been delayed simply because not one of the boys had said anything, Tooru included.

"So, now what?" That was Akaashi, ever the realist in these situations. Tooru looked at his fellow seventh year, and they seemed to communicate without words.

"We go to the library. Tooru still needs help from failing his test." Semi's blunt words made Tooru make an unattractive squawk of disagreement.

"Oi! I'm not going to fail regardless!" He could see Akaashi's smirk in the corner of his eye, while he mock glared at Semi.

"You need all the help you can get, dummy. Let's go." 

And that's how the three Slytherins found themselves back in the library, with them quizzing Tooru on the different sections of his Arithmancy study sheet. The relationship they would have probably wouldn't be perfect, they were much too different for that, but as long as they communicated with one another, Tooru believed that they would be fine. One last thought flickered through his mind before Semi gently smacked his head with one of their reference books was thinking that soul bonds were weird, but man did they produce agreeable results, even for those not involved with them.


End file.
